Time is running out
by Timira
Summary: Songfic sur la chanson Time is running out de Muse. 8059. Ou les penssées d'un Yamamoto torturé.


****Hello ! =D Et voilà ma deuxième fanfic sur Reborn ! Cette fois-çi je me suis attaqué au couple Yamamoto/Gokudera 3 Je me suis éclaté (au propre comme au figuré) à l'écrire *w* C'est donc une song fic avec la chanson Time is running out de Muse. C'est un POV Yamamoto, Yama est donc le narrateur =) Je trouve qu'elle est mieux quand on écoute la musique en même temps ;)

Allez je vous laisse lire, Enjoy ~

**Attention:** -C'est une histoire d'amour entre deux hommes !  
- C'est pas les bisounours à la plage u__u  
- Les personnages de Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartiennent pas (sinon ça fait longtemps que je serais partie avec Hibari sous le bras 3)  
- La chanson Time is running out ne m'appartient pas non plus uu

Lorsque je t'ai vu pour la première fois, ce fut un choc. Tout en toi me fascinait, de tes prunelles argentés à tes cheveux légérement débraillés qui contribuaient à la virilité que tu dégageais. Au départ, je pensais que ce n'était que du respect. Mais lorsque j'ai pris conscience que ce "respect" me tuais, j'ai compris que c'était bien plus.

_I think I'm drowing  
__Asphyxiated  
__I wanna brek this spell  
__That you've created_

Me noyer, c'est exactement la sensation que je ressens. Quand tu me crie dessus, ou pire, quand tu obéis à n'importe quel ordre de Tsuna ou que tu rougis à ses compliments. Mais je me noie aussi dans ton regard, volcan en constante fusion qui m'attire plus que de raison. Tu ne mesure pas la douce torture que tu me procure quand je suis à tes cotés.

_You're something beautiful_  
_A contradiction_  
_I wanna play the game_  
_I want the friction._

Je te hais quand tu m'insulte. Mais paradoxallement, je suis fou de toi. Fou de ton visage si fin que je crève de ne pouvoir carresser. Fou de ton odeur, subtil mélange de tabac, de poudre et d'eau de Collogne qui fait se pâmer les filles et qui me damne mieux que l'enfer. Alors, face à ta colére, moi je prend un visage souriant et je ris. Ce n'est qu'un masque pour cacher mes sentiments et ma douleur. Ca fait partie du jeu. Plus je souris, plus tu t'énerves. Je cherche l'affrontement, car dans ces moments-là tes yeux s'allument d'une violence qui me procure de d'exquis frissons. Terrible contradiction, n'est-ce pas ?

_You will be_  
_The death of me_  
_Yeah you will be_  
_The death of me._

Combien de fois suis-je passé devant mon katana en me disant qu'il serait tellement plus simple de mettre fin à toute cette souffrance ? Mais autre chose m'enpéche de choisir cette fin facile.

_Bury it_  
_I won't let you bury it_  
_I won't let you smother it_  
_I won't let you murder it_

Je veux vivre. Vivre, parce que je ne te laisserais pas détruire mon amour à ton égard.

_Our time is running out_  
_And our time is running out_  
_You cant' push it underground_  
_We can't stop it screaming out._

Tes cris et ta haine infantile ne sont rien face à ma passion dévorante. Tu n'empécheras pas mon coeur de battre à tes cotés ni mes yeux de brulés de désir pour toi quand nous nous changeons pour le cours de sport. Et je me moque de suffoquer à ton contact.

_I wanted freedom_  
_But I'm restricted_  
_I tried to give you up_  
_But I'm addicted._

Bien sûr, j'ai tenté de me défaire de toi. J'ai tenté de m'éloigner mais j'étouffais dans cet air sans toi. j'avais beau me plonger dans le baseball, ton image revenait sans cesse à mon esprit. Je suis prisonnier de toi. Tu es une drogue dont je ne peux plus me passer, ma raison de vivre et de mourir. Ne vois-tu pas que ma vie est entre tes mains ?

_Now that you know I'm trapped_  
_Sens of elation_  
_You'll never dream of breaking this fixation_  
_You will squeeze the life out of me._

Pourtant tu ne m'a jamais réellement rejeté. Même si tu râles, tu me laisses t'accompagner chez Tsuna. Même si tu dis que ça t'emmerde, tu me laisses faire équipe avec toi. Malgré tout tes dires, tu me laisses rester près de toi. Est-ce parce que ma douloureuse dépendance te plait ? Est-ce que ça t'amuse ? Enfoiré tu me tueras.

_Bury it_  
_I won't let you bury it_  
_I won't let you smother it_  
_I won't let you murder it_  
_Our time is running out_  
_And our time is running out_  
_You cant' push it underground_  
_We can't stop it screaming out._

Aujourd'hui encore tu m'as hurlé dessus, tu m'as même frappé. Je rentre chez moi, seul, j'ai retiré mon masque et laissé les larmes coulées. Je suis sur le pont, je m'arréte, je m'approche du bord. L'eau a parfois la couleur de tes yeux, si claire, si attirante. Doucement, je me penche, sens l'air puis l'eau sur mon visage. Je me noie, ça ne change pas beaucoups de mon quotidien. Mais quelqu'un m'attrape, me remonte à la surface et me dépose sur la berge. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux, c'est _toi._

_How did it come to this?_

Nous toussons pour recracher l'eau que nous avons avaler. Je te dévisage, surpris. Pourquoi ? Quand je te pose la question, tu m'insulte, prétextant que Tsuna aurait été triste si j'étais mort. Tu t'empresse de préciser que, si il n'y avait eu que toi, je nourrirais déjà les poissons. Tu me regardes de haut, dédaigneux et arrogant.

_Yeah you will suck the life out of me_

Tes mots m'ont détruits encore plus que tout ceux que tu m'a dis autrefois. Mon coeur se brise, les larmes brouillent ma vue. On dirait une fille. Pathétique.

_Bury it_  
_I won't let you bury it_  
_I won't let you smother it_  
_I won't let you murder it_

Mais je me reprend. Tu m'a sauvé de la noyade pour ensuite me rappeller ma torture quotidienne, je vais te le faire payer. Je t'attrape par le col, je t'attire vers moi et t'embrasse de force.

_Our time is running out  
__And our time is running out_  
_You cant' push it underground_  
_We can't stop it screaming out._

Ma bouche se colle à la tienne, mes mains te serrent contre moi tandis que les tiennes s'agrippent à ma chemise. C'est avec stupeur que je sens ta langue violé la barrière de mes lèvres. Le combat pour dominer l'autre qui s'en suit à travers notre baiser fougueux montre bien la violence dont tu fais preuve à mon égard et la souffrance que j'endure depuis des mois. Une seule question tourne dans ma tête embrumée:

_How did it come to this ?_

Une petite review ? :3


End file.
